Cálida sensación
by Cristy-Potter
Summary: Hace tiempo que siento esa opresión en el pecho, ese malestar, sobretodo cuando lo veo con ella.... HrH


_**Disclaimer: **_**los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Rowling, asi que no me denuncien por plagio. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones ya que es mi primer One-shot disfrutenlo y al final dejen sus reviews! **

_**Cálida sensación**_

Estamos a finales de curso, y aunque una parte de mi corazón me ruega que se detenga el tiempo, la otra, mi parte racional, me suplica que un giratiempo me haga adelantar la espera. Pero ¿Cuál es el motivo? Ha decir verdad no es fácil de hallar la respuesta, ni yo misma lo sé con certeza aún. En instantes como estos me pregunto ¿Para qué me sirven los libros en estas ocasiones?

Para explicar esa sensación me remontaré 3 meses atrás:

+Flash Back+

Gryffindor se había impuesto a Slytherin con una ventaja de 300-100, Harry Potter, ante las mismísimas narices de Draco Malfoy había logrado hacerse con la preciosa y escurridiza snich. El rubio descargó su rabia con la escoba y demás componentes de su equipo, tachándolos de incompetentes, cuando en el fondo lo que más le quemaba es que la culpa recaía solamente en él.

Yo, extasiada y contagiada de la euforia de los demás, salí al encuentro de mis dos mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Allí estaban los dos, en medio de una multitud roja y amarilla, que los vitoreaban por su magnífica actuación. El pelirrojo disfrutaba el momento de lo lindo, se sentía como una estrella de Hollywood en el estreno de su película. Sonreía ante la escena, después de esto tendría que aguantar a Ron repetir un ay otra vez cada una de sus espectaculares paradas durante el partido. Entonces una chica de pelo castaño, a la cual yo conocía perfectamente, llegó hasta él, y sin nisiquiera felicitarlo le dio un morreo de esos que te dejan sin aliento con solo mirarlo. Cuando se separó del joven este la miró boquiabierto, al igual que los demás que presenciaron el beso. No alcancé a escuchar lo que decía Ron pero fuera lo que fuese a la chica le agradó ya que volvió a repetir la acción anterior. Un pequeño pellizco me retorcía el estómago, creándome una leve sensación de mal estar, así que decidí dejar aquella escena.

En mi mente apareció la imagen di mi otro pilar, aquel chico que siempre me había apoyado, y que siempre estaba ahí cuando se le necesitaba. Harry James Potter. Un vistazo rápido me confirmó que el capitán no se encontraba en el estadio, probablemente había desaparecido de allí instantes antes de que yo llegará, nunca le había gustado la multitud, y mucho menos cuando él se convertía en el centro de atención. ¿Dónde puede estar? Dijo una voz en mi cabeza, pero la respuesta llegó de inmediato "Los vestuarios". A toda velocidad me dirigí al lugar, con una gran sonrisa en mis labios. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban cada vez más, yo pensé que era debido a la carrera por llegar lo antes posible, pero algo me hizo ver que no era por eso precisamente. La puerta del vestuario se hallaba medio abierta, como los demás jugadores se encontraban en el campo de quidich, supuse que Harry se encontraría solo. Terminé de abrir la puerta sigilosamente, quería darle un pequeño susto, pero el susto me lo llevé yo.

Ginny se encontraba sentada encima de Harry, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del joven, que en esos instantes estaba "muy ocupado" besando el cuello de la joven, que gemía suavemente, e intentaba despojar al chico del uniforme de quidich, supongo que para que ambos se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, ya que la hacia solo portaba un sujetador en la parte de arriba, y la falda más arriba de lo "normal". La escena me dejó petrificada, o alguien me había lanzado el petrificus totalus, o bien, yo estaba loca de remate por quedarme como una pasmada contemplando aquello.

Mi pulso se tuvo que detener justo en el instante que la pareja se percató de mi presencia. La reacción era predecible, ambos buscaban desesperados la ropa que les faltaba, al mismo tiempo que un in tenso rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas. Definitivamente lo que había presenciado ese día había sido suficiente, primero Ron, y ahora Harry... "Harry" repetía una y otra vez mi mente, el golpe que me había causado ver aquella escena no tenía comparación alguna con el sentimiento que experimente al ver a Ron con Lavander Brown. Con el moreno había sido diferente, siempre era diferente, desde el primer día que lo había conocido. El problema residía en que yo ya debería haberme hecho a la idea de que mis dos mejores, y únicos, amigos, me apartaría un día de su lado.

Necesitaba huir de la realidad, y así lo hice, me dirigí al baño de prefectos de la cuarta planta, y allí estuve hasta que las horas dejaron de tener importancia, y mi piel estaba tan rugosa como la cara de Dumbledore. Miré el reloj eran las 5 de la mañana, parece impresionante como pasa el tiempo cuando uno estaba mal. La opresión en el pecho no cesaba, y ese malestar tampoco me dejaba. La misma imagen una y otra vez, repetida en mi mente como si de una película se tratase. Llegué a la sala común, y después de una mirada de felicidad de la Señora gorda, la cuál creo que había tomado más de la cuenta, ya que su sonrisa burlona y el rubor de sus mejillas la delataban. Al entrar a la sala ví el resultado de la ffiesta que debía de haber habido, pero pasé tdodo el desorden por alto, con la única idea de descansar sobre mi cómoda cama, y olvidarme de todo, aunque fuera tan solo por unas horas...

La mañana siguiente desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y fue entonces cuando recordé que debido al insomnio de la noche anterior, y para poder conciliar el sueño, me tomé media botella de Whisky de Fuego. Bueno no pretendo ser mentirosa, la verdad es que como dicen que las penas se matan con el alcohol, decidí probarlo, sabiendo de antemano que lo único bueno que sacaría de todo aquello sería una tremenda jaqueca, de la cual estaba disfrutando en esos instantes. Al alzar la vista comprobé esa mañana yo era la que se había quedado dormida. Miré el reloj, y alarmada comprobé que la hora del desayuno estaba por terminar. Me vestí todo lo rápido que pude y salí rumbo al Gran Comedor, pero justo cuando iba a salir por el retrato un par de voces me detuvieron.

- HERMIONE – Eran ellos. Me giré e hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para intentar sonreír con naturalidad, pero creo que no me dio resultado, ya que sus caras denotaban temor, arrepentimiento, no sabría decir las palabras exactas. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Se adelantó Harry a la pelirroja.

- Por su puesto. – Con paso lento y temeroso me dirigí hacia el sofá donde se encontraban. La sala común estaba deserta, y los únicos que habíamos en ella éramos nosotros tres.

- Verás, queríamos explicarte lo de ayer... – Comenzó a decir Ginny, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa, y temerosa por mi respuesta.

- No tienes que explicarme nada. – La interrumpí en mitad de su "justificación". Ahora mismo no estaba como para aguantar ningún sermón, o argumentación del por qué ambos se querían tanto y bla bla bla. Solo tenía ojos para ver como ambos se cogían de la mano, y plantaban cara al problema, pero juntos, una oleada de ira y envidia, recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué en esos instantes desearía estar en lugar de ella? Hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol, no dejaría que esa sensación que me recorría las venas, como si me las estuviera envenenando tomara posesión de mi. – Solo os felicito, espero que seáis muy felices. – Forcé una sonrisa sincera, que al parecer ellos se tragaron (se creyeron), porque tímidamente sonrieron con felicidad, y se dieron un cálido beso. Ahí fue cuando me sentí desfallecer, y escapé de la sala común, alegando que tenía que ir a la biblioteca.

+Fin del Flash Back+

Desde entonces siento esa aceleración del pulso, esos nervios, esa cálida sensación... pero solo cuando el pasa por mi lado, cuando me pide los deberes, solo cuando él está cerca de mí. ¿Será eso¿Acaso podrá ser... amor? Escucho esa canción, otra vez, es como si la letra la hubiese escrito yo...  
_****_

No se como, ni por qué ha pasado,  
solo se que de ti me he enamorado.

Quisiera saber él por qué  
Más respuestas no hallé.

Hay algo que empiezo a sentir  
y se que esa sensación es hacia ti.

En estos momentos no sé lo que siento,  
quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos:  
"te quiero"

Pero no puedo, algo me frena,  
y es saber que tu amor a otra entregas.

Desearía que eso cambiara,  
que tu a mi me miraras,  
que me dijeras que me amas,  
y que con un beso en la boca lo sellaras.

Un dulce beso es lo que quiero  
Un amor apasionado es lo que anhelo  
Y tenerte cerca mía es lo que sueño.

Me acerco a la ventana, a lo lejos te veo con ella, y no puedo evitar que una lágrima deslice por mi mejilla. Pero una pequeña luz se asoma por mi corazón al ver que no la estás besando, al igual que haces siempre, parece que estáis discutiendo. Eres mi mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, lo eras, desde tu noviazgo con Ginny, a penas pasas tiempo con tus amigos, o eso es lo que yo pienso... Aunque puede que algo tenga que ver mi actitud evasiva durante los últimos meses, no quiero que me hables mas de ella, no quiero saber cuanto la quieres, lo que añoras su compañía cuando ella no está. SI supieras lo dolorosas que son tus palabras, pero soy tu mejor amiga, y debo alegrarme de tu felicidad, y por ello, siempre estoy ahí, tal vez no permanezca tanto tiempo a tu lado como antes, pero sé que después de tu discusión con ella vendrás a mis brazos en busca de consuelo. Llorarás en mi hombro, como ha sucedido en ocasiones anteriores. No sé que vistes en ella, pero sé puedo decirte con certeza que vuestra relación no es duradera, en tus ojos veo un brillo especial, pero dudo mucho que sea amor... es deseo, el mismo brillo que tienen los de ella, tu falta algo... algo que solo yo te puedo dar.  
****

****

**_ Si algún dia te consigo  
no habrá nadie más feliz y orgullosa  
de tenerte, como yo por saber que eres mío._**

Te advierto que yo no me rindo  
Y no pararé hasta conseguirlo.

Hoy de ti me he enamorado,  
No se como me ha pasado.

Aquel brillo en tus ojos me atrapó,  
Y a mi alma cautivó.  
No se como salir de esto.  
Siento que muero si no te tengo.

Ella sale corriendo, seguramente llorando, probablemente la discusión habrá sido por una tontería, al igual que sucede siempre, ambos os lastimáis mutuamente, no entiendo vuestra relación. ¿Dónde quedó el amor¿Dónde quedó aquella cálida sensación que os unía en un principio¿Dónde está ese sentimiento que tanto os unía? Ahora me dispongo a bajar a la sala común, vas a necesitar alguien que te escuche, y allí estaré yo, como por casualidad, aún albergo esperanza de que dejes de verme como tu mejor amiga, o como una simple hermana a la que quieres como tal. Pero mi esperanza es pisoteada cada vez que vuelves con ella, y olvidas aquella que te ha acompañado en todos tus malos momentos, la persona que te entiende, y aquella que calla este sentimiento para no ocasionarte un dolor más. Ya que conociéndote como te conozco, se perfectamente que si te rebelara ese amor a ti te dolería tanto como a mí, y eso es un precio que no estoy dispuesta a pagar, ya que tu dolor me ocasiona a mi uno mucho más profundo. Sin embargo, daría lo que fuera porque un día al mirarte a los ojos encontrara un brillo especial, algo que me indicara que tus sentimientos han cambiado con respecto a mí.

_¿**Cómo hallar en tus ojos algo de amor?  
¿Cómo decirte te quiero sin sentir dolor?**_

Dolor porque tu me rechazarás  
Dolor porque tu no me amarás

Quisiera amarte tanto...  
Darte mi aliento si es necesario,

Y a la vez, quisiera que tu me amaras,  
Que me desearás...  
Tanto, que me que entregaras tu alma...

Pero no puedo,  
No debo,  
Tengo miedo,  
Y todo es porque...

TE QUIERO

Llego a la sala común y te veo entrar, mi corazón se acelera, y un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral al sentir tu presencia. ¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que me haces sentir? Desesperadamente me buscas con la mirada, y al verme sonríes, te acercas a mi corriendo como si la vida se te fuera en ello. Entonces me abrazas, te acojo entre mis brazos como si fueras un niño pequeño en busca del cariño de una madre. Nos sentamos en nuestro sillón favorito, y allí, haciendo gala de todo mi autocontrol, escucho pacientemente todo el relato.

- Verás como solo es una peleilla de nada... – Le doy un toque cariñoso en el hombro, y el me mira a los ojos, al igual que hace siempre, pero hoy en su mirada hay un brillo inusual, que hace que los pelos se me pongan de gallina.

- Esta vez es distinto Hermione.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque me he dado cuenta de algo. – No apartas tu mirada de lamía, y eso comienza a ponerme muy nerviosa. – He debido de estar ciego... – Bajas momentáneamente la cabeza.

- Me estás poniendo nerviosa Harry.. ¿De que estas hablando?

- De Ginny... – MI corazón acaba de hacerse pedazos, yo pensando que a lo mejor sentía algo.. y va y me salta con Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Pregunto con un tono algo mordaz. Pero el se hecha a reír en mi cara, lo cual me saca de mis casullas - ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

- No. – Me contesta, al mismo tiempo que deja de reírse de mi, pero me sigue mirando directamente.

- Y bien... ¿Piensas decirme que pasa?

- Ginny tenía toda la razón... – Me miras examinando mi cara en busca de algo, que yo no termino de entender.

- Mira Harry, estás colmando mi paciencia, si crees que Ginny tiene razón corre con ella y volvéis, como hacéis siempre. – Me levanto malhumorada, y dispuesta a dejarlo allí tirado, una cosa es que me esté mortificando cada vez que habla de ella, pero esta vez he llegado a mi límite, una cosa es escuchar la estúpida excusa que tienen para haberse peleado y otra muy distinta que se ría en mi cara.

- Quieta parada... – Antes de que me cuenta ya me has cogido del brazo, te miro a los ojos, y te juro que si las miradas mataran tu estarías mas tieso que Malfoy después de un Petrificus totalus.

- Ya me estás soltando... – Lo amenacé, al mismo tiempo que intentaba soltarme de sus musculosos brazos.

- Ahora te vas a venir conmigo... – Me dijo al oido, lo que ocasionó un escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo entero, a lo que hay que unir un aumento de mi ritmo cardíaco, como me diga algo más me da un infarto.

Salimos del colegio, y nos recibe una oleada de calor digna del mismo desierto del Sahara, te miro extrañada mientras tu sigues caminando con esa sonrisa burlona que se ha instalado en tus labios desde que salimos de la sala común. Bordeamos el límite del bosque prohibido hasta llegar a una cueva cercana a la orilla del lago, pero desde donde no se ve el imponente castillo. Veo que detiene la apresurada marcha, un poco exhausta por el trayecto me dejo caer en una piedra cercana que hay.

- La... próxima... vez... más despacio...

- ¿Sabes que eso se puede malinterpretar? – Me dedica una mirada pícara, ante la cual yo me quedo en estado de shock.

- ¿Se puede saber que has hecho tu con MI Harry? – Justamente después caigo en la cuenta de mi error, dios mío, he dicho "Mi" pronombre posesivo de primera persona del singular...

- ¿MI Harry? – Preguntas sorprendido.

- No era mi intención... – Digo yo en voz baja y esquivando tu mirada, ya que puedo apostar por el mismísimo Dumbledore que estaba tan colorada como el pelo de Ron.

- No importa...

- ¿Me vas a decir eso?

- ¿El qué? – Preguntas haciéndote el inocente.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo que no cuela... así que me dices ahora mismo por qué me has traído aquí.

- Vale mujer, hace falta que te pongas así. – Divertido por la situación te sientas a mi lado, y me miras de reojo para después volcar tu mirada verde en el lago. – Ginny lleva un tiempo bastante molesta con respecto a un tema...

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto yo sarcástica.

- Y ese problema gira entorno a ti... – Me giro para mirarte y tu haces lo mismo, mi corazón comienza a latir mucho más deprisa que antes, y me he quedado paralizada.

- ¿y...y...de que ... es? – Le pregunto visiblemente atemorizada, él parece notar mis nervios y por eso desvía la mirada.

- Dice que tu sientes algo por mi... – "Ala" pienso yo, se descubrió el pastel... ¿Y ahora que le digo? Me quedo en silencio, y como única respuesta clavo mi mirada en el suelo, el cual, parece de lo más interesante en esos instantes. – Pero no teniendo bastante con eso... – Tras una pausa en la que me observó, decidió continuar. – Afirma que yo también siento algo por ti...

- ¿Pero eso es mentira? – Exploté yo, levantándome violentamente de la piedra y encarando a Harry. Este se limitó a mirarme, y mucho mas despacio de lo que yo lo había hecho, se levantó, situándose enfrente mía.

- Eso mismo pensé yo... – Entonces sentí como si me hubiesen apuñalado por la espalda, como si algo dentro de mi se hubiese roto para siempre, algo que no tendría arreglo.

- Bueno entonces todo está aclarado... – Estaba decidida ha abandonar aquel lugar, a marcharme lejos, lejos de él y de todos, necesitaba desahogarme, ya que el nudo que tenía en la garganta me impedía poder respirar con normalidad. – Me voy...

- Hermione... – Volvió a tomarme del brazo, pero yo esta vez no iba a ceder, me marcharía de allí a toda costa.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – Tiré con todas mis fuerzas, pero él era mucho más fuerte, no quería nisiquiera mirarlo a la cara.

- Aún no he terminado... – Dijo su voz a mis espaldas.

- ¿Y qué más quieres que escuche! – Le volví a gritar, a la vez que me giré hacia él.

- ¿Por... por.. qué lloras? – Ya no había podido más, llevaba meses aguantándolo, y ese día no pude contener esa frustración, ese dolor... Hermione Jane Granger, la sabelotodo, la comelibros, la chica que lo conseguía todo, no había podido lograr el amor de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y aún lo preguntas?

- Si porque quiero escuchar la respuesta de tus labios. – Me coges del mentón y haces que mi mirada se encuentre con la tuya. Otra vez veo ese brillo especial en tus ojos.

- ¿Cuál respuesta?

- Que me quieres... – Dejas escapar en un susurro, que cae cerca de mis labios, que se encuentran a escasos centímetros de los tuyos.

- ¿De que te serviría saberlo? Tu ya tienes a Ginny.

- Esta vez la que está equivocada eres tu... – Mi corazón se acelera, puede que... a lo mejor...- MI relación con ella solo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que solo estaba en paz cuando me recibías entre tus brazos, cuando me dabas tus palabras de aliento. – Sigues observándome, y ves como una sonrisa sincera se asoma por mis labios, y una plácida sensación inunda cada poro de mi piel.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto yo divertida.

- Si... – Cada vez estás más cerca, y creo que dentro de poco me derrumbaré ante tu aroma, ante ti. Pero antes quiero que sufras un poco de lo que yo he sufrido durante este tiempo. Así que si me quieres besar tendrás que esperar. Aprovechando la cercanía con el lago creo que lo mejor será que te des un baño, por tanto, y como tu no te lo esperabas te doy un fuerte empujón. Instantes después veo como caes al agua, y sorprendido me miras como pidiendo una explicación.

- Es que hacía calor, y creo que un remojón te haría bien. – Me río yo. Pero mi sonrisa fue callada de repente, ya que con una velocidad inusual en un ser humano sale a mi encuentro, me coge entre sus brazos y me lanza al lago. Una vez salgo de las cristalinas aguas no encuentro su figura por ningún lado, y una sensación de soledad y tristeza me invade, puede que todo esto haya sido una mera ilusión, y que en verdad nunca haya sucedido. Pero noto unos brazos que me rodean por detrás y que se cierran entorno a mi cintura.

- ¿Sabes algo? – Me dice al oído mientras acerca su cuerpo más al mío. Yo nego con un movimiento de cabeza. – Estás más guapa que nunca. – Noto como mis mejillas comienzan a arder, y creo que no es solo debido a el calor. – Además tengo mucha sed.

- Pues aquí tienes agua donde beber. – Le contesto yo divertida, mientras me giro para mirarlo a los ojos, esos con los que he soñado tantas veces.

- No tengo ese tipo de sed.. – Esa mirada no la conozco, digo para mí, ya que ese "brillito" que tiene en los ojos no se lo he visto con anterioridad.

- ¿Entonces de que tipo? – Me acerco peligrosamente a su labios, intuyendo a que se refiere.

- Tengo sed de ti... – Me acerca lentamente más a su cuerpo, puedo sentir perfectamente su musculosa anatomía, y eso hace que mi cuerpo tiemble en sus brazos.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? – Le beso con frenesí, sintiendo sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, ahora la cálida sensación se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, siento como si no estuviera en la tierra ( ya se que estoy en el lago). Poco apoco el beso se torna más apasionado, y su lengua me pide permiso para entrar en mi boca, yo encantada le permito la entrada, es entonces cuando comienza una frenética lucha entre exploradores, cada cual deseoso de saber más aún del otro. Pero algo impide que el resultado salga a la luz, ya que yo me separo repentinamente de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntas alarmado. Yo como toda respuesta miro hacia abajo, más en concreto hacia tu "soldadito" que parece querer participar en la guerra. Veo como tu te sonrojas y me miras pidiéndome perdón.

- Creo que puedo ayudar a tu "soldadito". – Le digo yo en tono pícaro.

- ¿No conocía yo esa faceta tuya Hermione? – Me dice divertido.

- Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí. – Contesto a Harry, mientras ambos salimos del agua y nos dirigimos a la cueva, que aunque en un principio es un poco sombría y un lugar propia apropiado para lo que nosotros queríamos, un par de movimientos de varita nos proporcionaron aquello que ansiábamos.

- Espero conocer todas esas cosas pronto... – Fue lo último que dejé que hablara, ya que instantes después ambos estábamos enzarzados en una exploración del "enemigo", ya me entienden ¿no?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Es mi primer one–shot, espero que les haya gustado, la poesía es de una amiga mía, Silbana la historia te la dedico, ojalá que en la vida real las cosas salieran igual ¿eh? La he escrito con todo mi corazón y aunque hay bastantes faltas y se que no es nada del otro mundo me gustaría que todo aquel que la lea me deje su opinión ya que de ellas depende que yo siga evolucionando como escritora, y pueda pulir tanto mi estilo, como mi forma de redactar, así que solo pedirles sus opiniones con sus comentarios al respecto. Muchos besos y gracias por leer!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Cristy  



End file.
